Ghost of Mine
by TheaterNotes
Summary: What is the effect of Jake's departure on Bella? Will it cost her everything? BellaEdward; BellaJacob. Finished!
1. 2am

**Post-Eclipse Breaking Dawn doesn't exist yet**

**Story: Ghost of Mine**

**Author: TheaterNotes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**- Reviews are appreciated and expected

* * *

**

"Bella please put down the phone, you are going to break your hand... again." Edward coaxed, looking up at me with pleading golden eyes.

I looked down at my hand and realized he was right; my hand was so tight are the phone that it had turned white. I let go of the phone as it fell onto my bed. I still couldn't believe it, Jacob had left. My Jacob, my Jekyll who's kept me sane before when I needed it. I'd call Billy so many times that now he just let the answering machine run. Edward was rocking back and forth on my chair in the corner of my room. Every call I made, he grew more and more impatient. I could tell he hated how much I cared about Jacob but he was too much of gentleman to say anything. Charlie was out working late, he'd spend an extra hour or two after work looking for Jake. I was so useless, all I could do was sit here and call anyone. It was my entire fault that Jake had left.

"Bella, why are you crying, come here." Edward whispered with his honey like voice. His arms reached out for me and I shuffled over to the chair. He hugged me and brought me onto his lap slowly rocking back and forth. He started humming my lullaby hoping to get my mind off Jake. He was almost successful then I realized I couldn't just sit here. I got up and walked over to my door and out the hallway, without another look at Edward. I hated how I would do this to him, it wasn't fair at all. I was going to marry him in a few weeks and yet I treated him as if I was a stubborn child. I went into the bathroom and locked the door; Edward never came into the bathroom when it was locked. I'm pretty sure he was half afraid of what he would find. I desperately tried to comb the tangled mess of my dirty hair but it was no used. I washed my face and looked over at the small waterproof clock. It was 11:10 p.m. I stared at it until the 10 turned to an eleven and stupidly made a wish as I did every night. Who am I, a twelve year old girl dreaming on a crush? No I'm a foolish teenager who has an unbelievable fiancée and yet I was so ungrateful. Sighing, I came out of the bathroom and saw Edward leaning against the opposite wall with his head down. Damn me to a lifetime of solitude.

"I'm sorry." I muttered hoping to feel some guilt come off me, but I didn't prevail.

"It's not your fault, you have to let go of the things you cannot save." He remarked looking at the floor.

"I can't, it's my nature and my flaw. Heathcliff never gave up on his love for Catherine."

"Catherine was Heathcliff's disaster."

"I'm going to bed," I mumbled slowly going off into my dark room. I pushed open the door and without turning around I whispered, "Please, don't stay over." I hated myself for doing this, I needed something. I turned back to see Edward was already gone and the house suddenly felt chilling and empty. I turned back to my room and turned on the light. I nearly screamed when I saw a figure standing in the middle of my room before I realized who it was.

**Do you like it?  
Should I continue?  
Please review!**


	2. Running Home

**Ok so I'm posting the second chapter. No third chapter unless reviews come along :)  
**

* * *

Sam stood there behind my small table, drenched in rain, looking curiously around my room before spotting my surprised face. He chuckled and shook the rain off him like… well a dog.  
"Uh hello Sam, what are you doing here?" I said nervously peering at the window behind him wondering if Edward was still around the house.  
"Well, since you have been so keen on Jacob, I thought I should let you know that he's coming back. Well might come back." Sam replied stepping forward.  
I opened my mouth to say something before I noticed that Sam was in fact naked. My face turned bright red as Sam immediately grabbed blanket that was strewn on the floor.  
"So he might come back?" I asked my heart jumping.  
"That's a big might actually you see he wants to talk to you." He explained realizing that the blanket was a bit too small.  
I ignored his expression and continued on Jacob. "When can I talk to him?" I asked full of excitement. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep tonight.  
"How's now for a talk? He's maybe sixty miles from here, I could take you there." Sam clarified getting ready to go out the window.  
"Perfect and you know we can go out the front door." I shrieked grabbing my umbrella from the corner of the room.  
"You won't need that Bella." Sam smiled as he started to transform into a wolf. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I jumped into the hallway and sprinted to Charlie's room. I quickly left my scribbled note onto his messy bed.

_I'm staying over at Alice's. I hate being alone you know that. See you tomorrow.  
Love Bella_

I ran to the front door and was greeted by a full size lycan who grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. Before I could ever catch my breath, he speeded through the forest at a remarkable speed. I was terrified but the thought that Jacob was back made me smile. I felt dizzy though, this was nothing like Edward. Edward was much smoother and quicker. Sam was rough and a bit slower. I thought about Edward, how much I was hurting him because of my selfishness. Then I realized how Alice wouldn't be able to see us and Edward would realize the messy diversion I'd set up. He'd be infuriated and the thought of that made me shiver. But for now, I'd have to focus on Jacob.


	3. Higher Ground

**Authors Note: I'm taking the whole story into another direction. It's rated Teen now since there will be no lemon. It is completely off from the story. Sorry if you wanted the lemon, but I think you'll like this direction much better.**

Also THANK YOU to all the reviewers. You don't know how much it means to me when you just take 21 seconds out of your love to leave a review. I really do appreciate it )

* * *

I had no idea what time it was or how long we had been going. Sam only grunted as I squinted to try to figure out where we were. It was terribly dark and all I could feel was the cold wind slash through my face and the occasional branch to incise my cheek. I was terribly thirsty, my tongue felt heavy in my mouth. I had a headache from hitting against branches. My entire body was sore, traveling with a werewolf was hell compared to a vampire. I tried to count the moments yearning for this travel to end but no end came.

The moon was slowly falling and from my mind, I thought it to be around 3am. Where in the world was Jacob? And how did his pack find him? Finally Sam decreased in his speed and gently put me onto a tree stump. The moon was bright here so I could actually see somewhat. I groaned as I felt the sharp pain shoot down my legs. Sam frowned and slowly transformed back into a human. He walked away and I was suddenly alone. Panic sprung and my heart started to beat faster as I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around despite my body protesting in agony to come face to face, with Jacob.

He didn't look like my Jacob, in fact he looked older. His eyes looked worn as his body was much paler. His hair was cluttered and extremely long. There were leaves in twigs in his locks to add to the mess. He was caked in dirt, mud and dried blood and there were scars around his chest. But there was nothing in his eyes, like an endless pool of sorrow. Who was this man in front of him?

What ever happened to my Jacob?


	4. Deeper

**Since great reviews came along, I updated immediantly.**

**So here's another chapter of Ghost of Mine.**

**I think you'll be pleased.**

* * *

"Hi Jake." I managed to choke out after looking at this… this guy who couldn't register in my mind.

"Well, you actually came. I'm surprised the bloodsucker isn't anywhere near. That's astounding; I thought he'd never leave your side." Jacob mocked looking around curiously.

"Cut the crap Jacob, why did you leave? How could you do this to me?" I asked hoping for my Jacob to come back.

"Why did I leave? Hmm well the love of my life just betrayed me for a parasite." He spat out taking a step closer as I automatically took a step back.

"What are you talking about "betrayed". I've been with Edward this whole time, never with you." I said trying to straighten out the mess inside his head.

"You left me, after I cared for you after he just dropped you to the ground in the dirt." Jacob remarked brushing the dirt off his chest. He picked up a rock and carefully showed it to me. "This is what you were when your vampire was with you." He then crumbled it in his hand until the center shown a beautiful stone. "This is what I turned you into."

"Your mind is so twisted; Edward cares for me so much. Why can't you be happy for me?" I desperately replied hoping Jacob would become his old self.

"Why can't I be happy? Well I can't BECAUSE HE'LL LEAVE YOU AGAIN! AND IF HE DOESN'T, HIS BITE WILL KILL YOU!" Jacob roared kicking a tree so hard it crashed onto the ground. It made an ear shattering sound as I put my hands in front of my face to defend myself against the flying bark.

"L-l-look J-Jacob I know you care about me. We used to be great friends remember?" I whispered hoping to gain some control. My heart was beating so loud, it felt like it might explode.

"Then you cleverly used your lips to keep me near this place." Jacob taunted brushing some bark off himself.

"No, no I was trying to save you." I pleaded looking around for anyone. The woods were of death quiet now, dead air. Not even an owl made a noise.

"Save me from what? I'm indestructible!" Jacob laughed shoving his arms up to the sky.

"If it were the other way around; Edward would have been happy for us. He would have bought us a wedding gift even. He would be happy for me no mat-" I tried to reason with him before he abruptly closed me off.

"THAT'S WHY I HATE HIM. HE'S SO REASONABLE AND JUST DANDY AROUND YOU. IF I GET THE CHANCE, I'LL SNAP HIS HEAD OFF!" Jacob snarled coming closer, much closer then I wanted. I tried to walk away but my back hit a tree and Jacob put both of his hands at either side of me to trap me. "You were supposed to be my wife. He was supposed to die. You should be mine." Jacob slowly said in my face.

I felt scared, no terrified of Jacob now. I regretted leaving Edward and now I felt like that Jacob might possibly… kill me. I shivered and turned away from Jacob, desperately hoping for someone to save me from this... werewolf.


	5. Worlds Apart

**I'm leaving for two weeks on Monday so you guys are going to have to wait for the last few chapters. Happy reading and reviews are appreciated )  
**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

"How am I supposed to know he isn't beating the hell out of her? She's only a human!" I shouted at Quil. I was furious; the pack was keeping me away from Bella. They surrounded me, not letting me go further. They said that Bella and Jacob needed 'time alone.'

"If something was wrong, we'd be able to sense it, we share the same mind remember?" Embry replied pointing to his head. He looked around, anxiously awaiting Sam's return but Sam was nowhere in site. Jared shifted uneasily as the stillness of the night chilled his spine.  
I had heard Sam come into Bella's room but I understood in his mind as he said he was going to take Bella to Jacob. I did not realize Jacob and Bella would be in the woods together, alone. My poor Bella, this was the only way for her to heal the scar Jacob left. I followed Sam carefully until he took off and the pack surrounded me, keeping me away. I paced around in a circle, my hands balled into fists. I had considered bolting around them as I was quicker, they had been up for two nights straight; but I realized even with my speed I still could not make it. I could go back and get my entire family but I realized it was not worth it to leave this spot. After all the, I can just read the werewolves if anything happened.

"How long do we have to stand here, I'm exhausted." Jared yawned, leaning against a tree in hopes of shutting his eyes.

"Until Jacob is finished with her, be patient." Embry remarked sitting down picking at the tall grass on the ground.

"Jacob and his unbearable temper, it's a shame." Paul mumbled brushing off the dirt on him.  
I knew Jacob was getting angrier but the werewolves wouldn't budge. All the sudden I saw Jacob break the tree and that was enough. I bolted away from the werewolves as they blinked before they realized I was already gone, flying through the night.

"Wait! He's just playing around!" Embry shouted but then stopped when he saw Jacob push Bella against the tree.  
They came after me but the lycans were slow from the past nights. I whipped through the night knowing I'd soon be able to be with Bella. But at the rate Jacob was going I could be a moment too late. No I must not think about that, I will save her from that beast. Why did Sam take Bella so far?  
I heard Sam behind me but he was exhausted so it was hard for him to keep up with him. Luckily I fed yesterday so I was still strong.

"Please, you must not kill him, just knock him unconscious. I'll make sure he doesn't get near Isabella after this." Sam thought for me.

I didn't turn my head to acknowledge him; I just focused on her, hoping to rescue my beauty from the beast.


	6. Where Does It Hurt

**I wrote this entire chapter while wearing sunglasses at 9:30pm hah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jacob had easily tied me to an old, rough tree using a freshly grown vine. I tried to wiggle out but I only managed to hurt my wrists in my desperate weakness. I whipped my head around hoping to spot anyone but my heart dropped as I saw the still forest.

"It's okay Bells, I'm here." Jacob persuaded smoothing out my hair with tender love. He dropped his hands and sighed while rubbing his face. He slowly sat upon the ground, twigs snapping under his weight. Time stood alone and nothing was here.

"Bella, can't you understand the life you could have with me?" He pleaded looking into my eyes. I turned my face away but he suddenly got up. He turned my face back to his with a gentle, but firm force. "Please just listen." He slumped back down to the ground when he was sure I would keep looking at him.

"With me Bells, you don't have to experience unbearable pain and risk death. You are too young and too beautiful to die in such hurt." He remarked, tears in his eyes. "You don't have to say goodbye to your family until their deaths, you can see them every day along with your friends. The Cullens could ever visit you, I wouldn't mind at all."

I stared at him, Jacob was pleading with me to take him instead. But why couldn't he understand that I love Edward and not him. "I know Jacob, but I love Edward so much that he's worth it. I want you to still be my friend, can't you accept that?" I replied, hoping that in some way he might understand.

"You could ever have children; we could have a family together. We'll grow old together, loving each other every day. Why don't you just try being with me, just so you see." Jacob answered getting up. He walked behind my and untied the vines soothingly and rubbed my wrists which stung from the vines. He took my hands and looked directly into my eyes.

**Edward's POV  
** I was so close that I could smell that dog and my sweet Bella. So close, I'll crush his skull for how dare he even think to touch Bella. I could hear his mind; he wanted Bella to leave me. But suddenly he started to become calm, much less violent. Though, he had Bella tied up so he was still a threat. Bella would hate it but it was the only way.  
Then I slowly came to a complete stop as I stood fifty yards behind them. Bella was trying to take control of the situation. Was this the only way for her to grow without him?

**Bella's POV**  
I knew the words Jacob wanted me to say. The words were bursting in my vocal chords, just so I could stop all of this. But, no, Edward was the only one for me, this could only end one way and I despised it.

"Jake please just try seeing that I choose Edward, I'm in love with him." I said carefully, I didn't want to set him off again.

"The eternal months that he was gone away from me; was your try with me, but all I could do was remember my love, Edward in the back of my mind. He's forever changed my being, and believe me when I say it, you will find someone who loves you. Someone who will be there for you as Edward has been there for me."  
Jacob gradually looked away from me and into the trees. Soon I could hear animals moving around in the woods. He turned back and gave me a small peck on my cheek before fully turning around. He unhurriedly began walking into the opposite direction, never even glancing back until he was out of site, as if he was a ghost, a ghost of mine.

I awaited the tears to fall out of my eyes but they never came. I heard a soft noise behind me and turned around to see Edward making his way toward me. I heard the pack far away, going in another direction. Edward had a worn smile on his face of reassurance. As he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a diminutive hug. He was as careful as always as he pressed his frozen lips against mine. My heart fluttered as I was back in familiar arms.

"You handled him well love, you weren't terrified at all." Edward whispered in my ear. I put my head delicately on his shoulder and answered back.

"At first I was but I think I realize that I can't save everyone." Edward pulled back and gave me a heartbreaking smile.

"It's something all vampires become conscious of when they choose their dark path. I wish I could save you from it, but I cannot and for that I'm sorry. I love you Isabella Swan, nothing will ever change that."

"I will always love you Edward, don't ever leave me." I choked up and he picked me and began walking into the woods.

** THE END**

* * *

**There goes my first story. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers, I really did appreciate it. I'll probably write even more stories on here. But honestly, I really do love everyone for taking the time to read and review this, it really helped me.**

So Ghost of Mine is finished. I really hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
